Bounty Hunters' Guild
The Bounty Hunters' Guild, commonly just referred to as "The Guild", is a worldwide "middleman" organization that sponsors, supplies, contracts independant bounty hunters to conduct various tasks for lawful forces. Registration is open to any and all interested parties, and Guild Masters regularly update the job board with new missions for contractors to take for those who fly the flag of the BHG. Holographic Mission Boards placed all around Tahc YBWR offer missions and mercenaries-for-hire sections, although one will have to visit the BHG headquarters on Capital Alpha to register with the organization and the reap the benefits of working alongside the Guild. It maintains a large network of affiliated mercenaries that can be hired through the recently implemented "Wingman" program, with various types of paramilitary assets readily available for hire to assist with any task. Fees range from low to high, and a "mercenary rating" from F to A often determines the cost of hiring a team of contractors. A subsidy of the Guild is Acres-Pierson Manufacturing, commonly abbreviated as just APM, which supplies the organization with technology to sell to those who have proven themselves to the Guild Masters by rising in rank. APM produces a large plethora of equipment in order to meet the needs of any mission, anywhere, from light arms to shoulder-fired rocket launchers, although many of their products are subpar to their military counterparts. Ranking The Guild uses a ranking system, based on how many missions one has completed. Companies classified as "mercenary groups" who have proper paperwork from group registration officials in Nedzstal and beyond can apply to be officially recognized by the BHG's in-house Mercenary Review Committee, which will apply a proper ranking based on group mission success count that will allow any members of the group to requisition equipment allowed by their overall rank. Uninitiated Hunter (MRC F Rating) The lowest rank attainable within the Bounty Hunters' Guild. Those who first register with the BHG are placed within the "Uninitiated" category and must successfully complete 1 mission to advance and cannot purchase anything from APM. Novice Hunter (D): Title given to those who have proven their worth to the Bounty Hunters' Guild. Members can purchase knives and other melee weapons from APM, and must have completed 5 missions successfully in total to advance. Hunter ©: The most common ranking held by BHG members. Members have access to APM's entire light arms arsenal, with the exception of all heavy weapons. To advance, a Hunter must have completed 10 missions successfully. Senior Hunter (B): Respected by their subordinates and superiors, Senior Hunters have access to all heavy weapons that APM manufactures, along with a universal 10% discount. To advance, the Senior Hunter must complete 20 missions. Guild Councilman (A) : One of the elite members of the Guild Council. Has access to everything previously mentioned, and can enlist the aid of mercenaries at discounted rates. A discount of 20% on all APM wares is applied, and specialized travel can be requested at designated ports. A special title awaits the Councilman who has completed 50 missions. Master Bounty Hunter (S): A title given only to the best of the best, Master Bounty Hunters have proven again and again to be the most capable contractors in all of Tahc YBWR. In addition to having a personal transport vessel, MBHs get a special displayable title, trophy, and access to APM's secret Class 1 weapon arsenal. This is the highest rank attainable in the BHG. Hiring Mercenaries The BHG acts as a middleman for interested parties to select and hire mercenary groups for any task, excluding missions that originate from the BHG itself. In order to hire a personal companion or group of companions, one needs to approach one of many Holographic Mission Boards in all densely populated areas and interact with it, directing it to the sections dedicated to the BGM. Doing so will display a menu on the terminal's viewscreen that will allow someone to view and hire mercenaries. The MRC maintains a strict rating system that strictly defines the price and effectiveness of the groups. F: Generally poorly equipped or trained civilians who have attempted to make a name for themselves. Capable of fending off light attackers or shielding someone from harm and are the cheapest to hire. D: A step up from F rating, these guns for hire are usually more seasoned mercenaries who can hold themselves together in a fight, but suffer from poor equipment and are usually desperate for more funds. As such, they lend themselves out for cheap. C: Average paramilitary forces are often found drifting at the C ranking, and are well equipped, experienced fighters, but certainly not up to par with most military standards. B: Mercenary groups who have made a name for themselves are found at the B tier. Well equipped and trained, these groups often match up well against more seasoned military units. A: This ranking is made up of respected groups with top-of-the-line equipment. Capable of facing down many an opponent, even the toughest of monsters, with high-grade weaponry and extensive experience in combat, but come at a high cost. S: Very few S rank groups exist, and those that do don't come cheap. Fortunately, those who hire these top-of-the-line mercenaries will get considerable bang for their buck, as they are some of the best forces in Tahc YBWR. History The Bounty Hunters' Guild was established several hundred years ago as part of an independent venture by two well-known bounty hunters, James Acres and Connor Pierson, and was originally a nonprofit organization which primarily acted as a means for hunters to reliably collect bounties and take contracts. As time went on, the Guild gradually turned into a worldwide organization with a considerable amount of influence, now offering a multitude of services for Guild members and interested civilians. Category:Organizations